Ino's Birthday
by AngelFromTheHeaven
Summary: This fanfic special for our best friend who has celebrate her birthdays...


**Ini fanfic pertama Me-Chan di fandom Naruto dan pengerjaannya juga dibantu sama rekan Me-Chan, yaitu Be-Chan.**

**Fanfic ini sebenarnya hanya untuk ucapan selamat ultah kepada sahabat kami tercinta (ceila..)**

**Oke, dari pada banyak omong lagi, kita langsung mulai saja…**

**Silakan membaca…**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kalo cerita Ino's Birthday punya Me-Chan ama Be-Chan **

**Ino's Birthday**

Di salah satu kelas di Konoha Junior High School.

Ada 2 orang sahabat yang lagi sibuk ngerumpi. Mereka adalh sesosok cewek berambut pink dan satunya lagi cewek berambut indigo. Mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura dan Hinata,

"Lho? Ino dari tadi gak kesini ya? Tumben."kata Sakura.

"Ya. Begitulah." jawab Hinata.

"Semenjak Ino dipindah kelaskan gara-gara rolling ke kelas sebelah, kelas kita jadi sepi, ya."

"Ya."

"Hmm, besok Ino ulang tahun. Sebaiknya kita melakukan apa, ya?" Sakura bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Hmm, aku juga bingung…" jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Bagaimana kalo kita adain pesta kejutan buat dia?" cetus Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hmm, ide yang bagus. Tapi, bagaimana kita melaksanakannya." tanya Hinata bingung.

"Hmm, dekatkan telingamu kesini." Perintah Sakura, Hinata menurut saja, lalu, Sakura membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga HInata. Hinata manggut-manggut aja.

Setelah itu, mereka langsung mengumpulkan semua anak kelas 8A (kelasnya Ino) dan 8B (kelasnya Hinata dan Sakura), kecuali Ino. Sakura sengaja menyuruh Tenten dan Temari untuk mengajak Ino jalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolahan, agar pesta kejutan tersebut tidak sampai bocor ke telinga Ino.

Keesokan harinya…

Ino datang ke sekolah dengan hati berbunga-bunga, mungkin dia membayangkan bahwa nanti di kelas dia akan mendapat ucapan ulang tahun atau apalah yang berhubungan dengan ulang tahun. Tapi, dia keliru besar. Baru masuk ke kelasnya saja, dia sudah merasakan hawa yang tidak enak. Dia merasa, semua orang menjauhinya. Sirnalah sudah apa yang diharapkannya tadi.

Untuk menghibur diri, dia menuju kelas 8B, berharap bertemu dengan sahabat setianya, Sakura dan Hinata. Tapi, begitu ia bertemu mereka, mereka malah meninggalkannya sendiri dengan tatapan seakan ingin membunuh.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah aku lakukan kepada mereka? Kenapa mereka menjauhiku pada saat hari bahagiaku ini?" gumam Ino sedih. Dia tak menyadari bahwa kedua sahabatnya tengah menertawainya.

"Kena dia!" seru Sakura dalam hati.

Hari itupun Ino lewati dengan perasaan sedih dan kecewa. Pada saat bel sekolah berbunyi tanda para siswa sudah diperbolehkan pulang, Ino langsung beranjak dari keluar kelasnya dan dia ingin segera sampai di rumah. Setidaknya keluarganya di rumah tidak mungkin melupakan hari istimewanya tersebut.

Pada saat dia sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak menyebut namanya,

"Hai Ino, ada hal gawat!" teriak anak tersebut yang tak lain adalah Gaara, anak kelas 8B.

"Hem? Apanya yang gawat?" tanya Ino heran.

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut aku sekarang!" kata Gaara sambil menyeret tangan Ino. Ternyata Gaara membawa Ino ke kelasnya.

"Hem? Ada apa dengan kelasku?" tanya Ino semakin keheranan.

"Buka saja pintunya…" jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum penuh misteri. Ino yang penasaran pun lansung membuka pintu kelasnya. Dan…….

"Happy Birthday, Ino!!!!" seru semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kalian semua…" kata Ino sambil menangis haru. Dan bukan cuma itu, dari balik mereka semua, ada dua orang gadis yang membawa kue tart dengan lilin berbentuk angka 13. Pertama-tama, Ino tidak mengetahui siapa mereka berdua karena yang kelihatan hanya siluet-nya saja. Tapi, pada saat mereka berdua berjalan ke arah Ino, Ino baru sadar bahwa mereka berdua…

"Sakura… Hinata…" ternyata kedua siluet tadi adalah bayangan kedua sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ma'afkan kami, ya, Ino. Sebenarnya, kami berdualah yang membuat semua teman-temanmu menjauhimu." Kata Hinata.

"Iya, ma'af, ya. Karena itu adalah bagian dari rencana kami. Kami sengaja membuat semua ini karena kami ingin menciptakan kesan tak terlupakan pada ulang tahunmu kali ini." Imbuh Sakura.

"Sakura… Hinata… Terima kasih banyak…" kata Ino sambil terisak.

"Hei, dari tadi nangis-nangisan melulu! Kapan pestanya dimulai? Aku sudah lapar…" sahut Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Dasar tukang makan!" kata Sasuke dan Sai bersamaan. (disini sudah ada Sai loh!)

"Yah, dari pada si Naruto nanti ngomel terus, langsung Make A Wish lah." Kata Sakura. Ino memejamkan matanya, mengucapkan keinginannya dalam hati, lalu meniup lilin tersebut.

"Yeah!!! Pesta dimulai!!!" seru Naruto. Semua orang yang ada disana mulai mencicipi makanan yang dibawa suka rela oleh beberapa siswi. Tapi, diantara hingar-bingar itu, ketiga sahabat yang membuat pesta itu malah milih mojok di pojokan kelas. Sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ino, Hinata, apa moment kali ini akan terus ada di memori kita sampai kita tua nanti?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat langit sore dari balik jendela.

"Itu sudah pasti, aku tidak akan melupakan kenangan seperti ini." Jawab Ino yang dibalas dengan anggukan Hinata.

"Kalau gitu, kalian harus janji pada diri kalian sendiri, bahwa walaupun nanti kita pada akhirnya terpisah, tapi persahabatan ini tidak akan pernah kita lupakan. Selamanya…" kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya." Jawab Ino dan Hinata sambil membalas uluran tangan Sakura.

"Best Friend Forever…" kata mereka bersamaan.

**The End…**

**Me-Chan : Akhirnya jadi juga nih fanfic.**

**Be-Chan : Ya…**

**Ma'af kalo fanfic ini aneh…**

**Tapi fanfic ini kami persembahkan sebagai ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada sahabat kami, yang paling muda diantara kami bertiga, De-Chan, pemilik profile NaruAnna, yang merayakan ulang tahunnya pada tanggal 26 Desember.**

**Kami berdua berharap, De-Chan bisa menjadi orang yang berguna bagi bangsa dan negara, agama, keluarga, juga orang di sekitarnya. Juga tambah pinter dan tambah kreatif, juga tambah cantik (ceila…), juga panjang umur dan sehat selalu…**

**Mungkin fanfic ini memang tak berharga…**

**Tapi kami membuat ini dengan sepenuh dan setulus hati..**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DE-CHAN!!!!**

**Yang mau nge-review fanfic ini ya silakan saja… **

**Ma'af kalo ada mistype, ya…**

**With smile,**

**Me-Chan & Be-Chan**

**Ayo kita nyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday bersama-sama!!!**

**Happy Birthday De-Chan,**

**Happy Birthday De-Chan,**

**Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday,**

**Happy Birthday De-Chan…**

**Plokplokplok (tepuk tangan meriah)…**


End file.
